My Soul To Take
by OfZombiesAndMonsters
Summary: Matthew Williams Had a tragic past. He thought it was time to forget about it. All of it. But when two German brothers came along into his life, Things start to heat up for him. Will a certain albino be able to save him and take him to a much furthur relationship? And since when did the school became a target for the supernatural? PruCan. First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

I hid under the covers. Watching my parents get killed. I tried to scream but no sound was produced

I closed my eyes. Hoping this was all just a nightmare. But it isn't. This was reality. The creature is real. The one that's been haunting me. I hid under the covers. Paralyzed from the neck down from fear. I couldn't help myself but peek at what's happening.I watched in horror as the creature dragged my mutilated parents towards the wall, facing me.

I couldn't make out the feature of the creature. However I Managed to see that the creature was hairless. No eyes or clothing. It walked like a caveman, with it's back slouched.  
>But the creature was much smarter than any caveman. It was aware of what it was doing. It then started rubbing its hands on the walls, drawing a symbol. The symbol looked like a incomplete circle with two small lines across. To finish it off, it scribbled a message on the walls that I could not read in darkness. The creature then disappeared in thin air.<br>Just like that.

My eyes have adjusted to the darkness. I looked at the message on the walls..

"_We will meet again, Matthew._"

~I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead  
>I lift my eyes and all is born again~<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

My Soul To Take

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked at the time.  
><em>'6:37<em>'

'_To earl_y' I thought.

I stretched my body and head towards the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. Messy blond hair, bags under my eyes, a stranger curl hovering over my face. perfect appearance of what I'm feeling .

I stepped into the bathtub, letting the warm water take over my body. I stared at the ceiling, letting my mind go blank. I plopped my head underwater, closing my eyes and holding my breath. A sudden flashback of a horror brought me back to reality. I sat up thinking about the image.  
>'<em><strong>We will meet again, Matthew.<strong>_'

I tried not to think about that night. I wish I could just open my head, take out my brain and remove that memory. But I can't.

I got out if the bathtub and decide it's time to get dressed.  
>A simple jeans and red hoddie with a maple leaf on it will do. I head downstairs and saw Alfred eating his cereal. Usually I was the one to wake up early.<br>"Mornin' Mattie!" He smiled widely at my name. Something was odd.  
>"What do you want now Alfred.." I sighed, ready to hear the request.<br>"Well, you know that chick I got the hots for? Well I finally got the balls to ask her out and she said she would think about it so I waited for a week and she finally said yes and I was so excited"  
>"Get to the point Alfred."<br>"I need money to take her out."  
>I knew this was coming. "Alfred, where did all your money went?"<br>He rubbed the back of his neck "yea about that... I kinda spent it all on Grand Theft Auto IV."  
>"Really Alfred..." I puffed<br>"It's the hottest game ever introduced! I would be called a loser if I didn't own one!" He exclaimed.  
>I sighed and took out my wallet giving him 60$.<br>"Thanks bro! You're the most awesome stepbrother ever!"  
>I cringed at the word 'stepbrother.' His parents adopted me from Canada three months after the incident. Out of all the kids in the orphanage, they picked me. I never asked them why. They promised never to mention my incident in front of me.<p>

Alfred wasn't really fond of me moving into his bedroom. He would sometimes ignore me and not speak to me. But somehow, we manage to get along and actually do brotherly stuff together. And sometimes, he would actually consider me his real brother, and not to mention that we actually do look-alike.  
>I grabbed a piece of toast from the dining table and headed out the door. I catched up to Alfred and walked to the bus stop at the end if the sidewalk.<br>"So Alfred.."  
>"Yea bro?"<br>"That chick your going out with?.."  
>"Who? Natalia?"<br>_So that's her name_...  
>I thought about the name for a moment...why does it sound so familiar..?<br>"Holy Maple Alfred! You're going out with Ivan Braginski's sister!?  
>"Dude you really gotta work on your cursing.."<br>"ALFRED!"  
>"Okay, okay... Yea I asked out Ivan's sister. So what?"<br>I flicked him on his forehead  
>"Ow what was that for!?"<br>"Do you have any idea what he's gonna do to you!? He'll rip you to shreds!"  
>"Dude chill! I got back up!" He said While rubbing his forehead.<br>After a whole long twenty minutes if waiting, The bus had finally arrived. Luckily I found a empty seat at the end of the bus. I took out my headphones and played 'No Angels' by Bastille, ignoring all the chatters around me.  
>We finally arrived to Middleton Lincoln High. It's a large school with over 200 rooms. I used to get lost in freshmen year. But now that I'm a junior, I know every directions of the school. It's like a map in my head.<br>"See ya' later Mattie!" Alfred waved.  
>"Yea okay..." I watched as Alfred tackled-hugged his friends. I smiled sadly. I'll never be outgoing or popular like Alfred. He's charismatic and magnificent. The girls want him and guys wanna be him. But nobody notice his quiet brother. Hell, I don't think they know he even has a brother.<br>I walked to my locker and punched in my combination. "Ciao Matthew!"  
>Before I could say something, I was embraced tightly by by a fellow Italian friend.<br>"Hello Feli...you're kind of hurting me.." I swear this kid was about to snap my neck.

"Sorry Matthew!"

I looked at Feli and noticed how beautiful his face is. His perfect light skin complex, beautiful amber eyes that sparkled in the light, and his soft, auburn hair with a cute curl on the left side of his head and not to mention his cheerful, energetic personality.

"Something wrong Matthew?"

I forgot I was admiring Feli.  
>N-no...I-i just remembered I have to meet up with kiku later to discuss about student council meeting. I could feel my face heat up. God why does he have to be so adorable?<br>"I see..." I noticed his smile fading away. I felt bad for Feli. I guess he wanted to spend time with me.  
>"Would you like to come with me?" I asked with sympathy.<br>"Really Matthew?" There's the sparks in his eyes again.  
>"Yea I'm sure Kiku wouldn't mind. Besides, he is your best friend."<br>"Si! Grazi Matthew!" After closing my locker and heading my way to class, we heard some cursing wailing toward us.  
>"FELENCIANO FUCKING VARGAS"<br>Feli flinched when his named was called by his older brother Lovino. He looked almost liked Feli except he has dark brown hair and an olive complexion. And his hair is more like a dark chocolate with a curl on the right side.  
>"Why the fuck did you leave me with the hands of the tomato bastardo!?"<br>His faced was filled anger.  
>"I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" Feli cried.<br>"Lovi~" says a Spanish accent.  
>"Ah great! There comes the tomato idiota!"<br>"Aw Lovi don't be like that~"  
>"Don't fucking call me that! It's Lovino! LO-VI-NO! Get it right you fucking bastard! And what the fuck are you looking at Maple breath!?"<br>I huffed at the foul-mouthed Italian and turn to look at Antonio.  
>His eyes gleamed brightly when he saw me. "Hola Alfredo! Como estas?" I sighed.<br>"I'm not Alfred...I'm Matthew. Alfred's brother."  
>"Dios mio! Lo siento Matthew! I didn't know Alfredo has a brother! He never mentions you!"<br>I was sort of crushed when he said that. Did Alfred not talk to his friends about me? Did he not want anyone to know?  
>"-so I'm sorry I called you Alfred. It's nice to meet you Matthew. I'm-"<br>"Antonio Carrierdo Hernandez" I cut in.  
>"Wow how do you know me?"<br>"Everybody knows who are the Bad Touch Duo." I shrugged at the name. Bad Touch Duo? Really? They could add another person. It would sound better. And awesome.  
>"HonHonHonHon~did someone mention Bad Touch Duo?"<br>"Ahhhhh fuck! Now there's two of them! Fucking pervert imbecil!" Lovino hid behind Felenciano.  
>"Ciao big brother Francis!" Feli cheerfully said.<br>"Bonjour Feli! We 'aven't talked in a long time! Perhapz we should get together and mabey catch up on 'zings.." Francis got to close into Feli's face, making him uncomfortable.  
>"Well what do we 'ave here? Another adorable, fine thing?"<br>"Bonjour, Je suis Matthew Williams, le frère d'Alfred. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer Francis Bonnefoy." I said with my French fluently.  
>"Ah we got another French speaking here! Wonderful!" He chimed with happiness.<p>

"But please tell me, how are you related to that hamburger eating American? You're to far adorable and cute to be his brother."  
>I felt my face heat up.<p>

"I'm his adopted brother..." I stared down at the floor, not wanting Francis to see how red my face is.

Francis is good-looking. But to good for me. Zero percent chance.

after a little while,

I realized that I have to meet up with Kiku.  
>"Well I gotta go you guys. It was nice meeting you Antonio, Francis." I nodded my head and walked straight to student council room. "Wait for me Matthew!"<br>Feli catched up with me. "I didn't know you could speak French! How amazing! You should speak it more often! You sound so beautiful!"  
>I blushed at his compliment. I haven't spoken in French for a long time. My mother was French. She spoke it so beautifully. I entered the room and saw Kiku sitting in his desk looking through transferred sheets. "Ah Matthew-san you finally came."<br>"Ciao kiku!" "Konichuwa feliciano-san. I see Matthew brought you along."  
>"I hope it doesn't bother you."<br>"No not at all. I actually needed both of you."  
>"Why do you need me and Feli?" I asked.<br>"It may seem that tomorrow, we will have two new students coming into our grade. And they're both brothers from Germany. And I would like for you guys to be their escort."  
>"So two brothers from Germany are coming in tomorrow, and we have to be with them, for when they need anything." I said with confidence.<br>"Sounds easy to me! Right Matthew?" Feli cheered. I was quite excited to meet them. Mabey I can be friends with them.  
>"What are their names?" I asked.<br>"I'm not sure yet. The principle haven't given me their personal information."  
>"Well I guess escorting a student wouldn't be so hard right? I'm sure we'll get along. It's not like they're scary looking." I said playfully.<br>"Then it's settle. Both you and Feli will be here first thing in the morning to meet them. Do you understand, Felenciano?  
>"Ve~ of course Kiku! I would never let you down!"<br>"Very well then. Now go. It's almost time for your next class."

Throughout the whole school day, I thought about the two brothers.

_'I wonder what they will look like. Are they nice? Usually Germans are blonde and have an aggressive language.'_ I thought silently in my head. Mabey it won't be all that bad. Everything will go well. I know it will.

* * *

><p><strong>Helloo Everybody ^_^ this is my first fanfic. So I apologize for any mistakes ^^' I hope you'll enjoy this! Im not sure if I'll continue this. tell me what you guys think. <strong>

**~OfZombiesAndMonsters **


	3. Chapter 2

"So Feli, you sure you can handle this?" I asked with curiosity.  
>"Ve~ of course Mattie! I'll be fine! Besides, I think they'll be very nice to us! Germans are sparkly and clean!"<br>I didn't understand what that even meant.  
>"Alright then.." I hesitated as I opened the door. Why am I feeling sick to my stomach? It's not like it's MY first day of school. Get over it!<br>I saw Kiku sitting across the two Germans. One seems more muscular than the other. Kiku stood up and so did the two brothers. I was shocked at what I was seeing. Both brothers were tall and muscular!  
>Remember when I said they won't seem scary at all? They seem to be scaring the living maple out if me and Felenciano. One brother had blond-slicked back hair and ocean blue eyes. Not very pale nor dark. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark the other brother caught my eye. I couldn't help but notice his snowy white hair and very pale skin. Not to mention those Piercing red eyes that matched his hoodie and ripped jeans.<br>"Ah you made it. I was of afraid you weren't going to make it on time. Anyways Feli, Matthew, meet Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Feli, you will be escorting Ludwig since he is in most if your classes. Matthew, you'll be escorting Gilbert. Now that things are settle it's time for you four to head to your next class. Feel free to come by anytime if you have any questions." All four if us headed out to the hallways not saying anything.  
>As a shy person, I didn't want to look Gilbert in the eyes. I could already feel his heavy gaze on me. Feeling the whole world judging me from afar. Felenciano looks like he's shaking a little.<br>"Feli calm down. He's not going to hurt you. If you keep shaking like that, you won't able to handle this task." I whispered into Feli's ears.  
>"I'm sorry Mattie I just can't! Ludwig looks like he's ready to crack my bones!" He whispered frantically.<br>We both looked back and saw the two brother staring into our souls with their eyes.

"Bruder, wir sollten völlig schlagen diese Jungs auf! sie sehen aus wie Weicheier!" Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Gilbert, die erforderlich sein würde. sie sind hier, um uns zu führen. schön. wir sind schon erschrecken sie."  
>Their language sounds so aggressive that they sound like they're planning to kill us.<br>"I don't mean to intrude but shouldn't we be heading to class?" Spoke Ludwig.  
>"Ah yes my apologies. Just let Feli take a look at your schedule and he'll lead you the way. Right Feli?" I looked straight into Feli's eyes and nodded. Ludwig followed Feli down the hall and made a left.<br>That leaves me alone with Gilbert Beilschmidt. Why is it I have to get the scary looking one? He looked like a vampire ready to feast on my blood.  
>"I know your afraid of me." My eyes have widen and I looked at him.<br>"Beautiful eyes aren't they? Too bad my brother doesn't have the same eye color as me. Cuz' I'm awesome like that." He said with a cocky grin.  
>I blushed like a 13-year-old. Gilbert looks scary yet good-looking. But not my type sadly.<br>"We should heading to class. Follow me." I said with a stern voice. It was complete silence. The only thing I can hear is our footsteps echoing in the halls.  
>"So... Why did you move here from Germany?" I asked to break the silence.<br>"Uh.. Something wasn't going right in Germany." He responded firmly.  
>"So my bro and I decide to go to America. Heard there wasn't much trouble here with the people. Since there are all kinds of ethnicity." I tried not to ask more question about his hometown since it's making him uncomfortable. After an awkward small talk we finally made it to class. Algebra II.<br>"Wow dude, aren't you a smart cookie." He said.

I opened the door and saw that there were no students. Only Mr. Plummer.  
>"Ah you guys are early. You must be Gilbert." He shook Gilbert's hand.<br>"It's a pleasure having you."  
>"Thank you."<br>" Take a seat next to Matthew. The bell will ring soon." On Que, the bell rang scratchy through my ears, flinching at the sudden noise. Students barged in not noticing me or Gilbert.  
>"Good morning brats. Hope you studied for the test that is coming up this Friday." Everyone groaned.<br>"Oh hush. I will be doing attendance. Let's see... Roderich?  
>"Here."<br>"Luckas?"  
>"Here"<br>"Ah I almost forgot. Students, it may seem we have a new student. Gilbert, go ahead and introduce yourself."  
>I looked over at Gilbert and saw a cocky smirk developing.<br>"Suck it losers! I am zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! You may bow before me!" Everyone in the room snickered or nod in disappoint.  
>"Thank you, Gilbert. You may take a seat now."<br>"Okay...uh, Elizaveta?"  
>"Right here."<br>Gilbert checked Elizaveta out. Giving her the 'sexy wink.' She snickered and rolled her eyes.  
>"She's playing hard to get."Gilbert whispered to me.<br>"Well she does have a boyfriend. He's right over there." I pointed out.  
>"Specs? He looks like a pansy. How did he manage to date that fine thing?"<br>"They've been dating for a while now. His name is Roderich Eldestein."  
>"His name even sounds so pansy."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh well that was a struggle. I'm surprised that I haven't had a breakdown yet.. So where are we headed next birdie?"<br>I blushed at the nickname. "We're heading to lunch. And my name is Matthew." I said. The thought of him forgetting my name brings sadness to my heart. I just met the guy. I'm not even sure if we're considered as 'friends.'  
>"Well the name 'Matthew' is kinda boring. How bout' Mattie or Birdie? I'll just call you birdie!"<br>"Fine. Anyways lunch is only about 1 hour . You better get your food fast." I said.  
>"Oh I don't eat stuff they serve here. It's kinda gross."<br>"Well what do you eat?"  
>"Wurst and potatoes!"<br>I chuckled. I found Feli with Ludwig and the Bad Touch Duo sitting at a table, waving their hands signaling us to sit over there.  
>"Ciao Mattie! How was your day with Gilbert?"<br>"Fine." I said.  
>"So this is Ludwig's brother? I gotta say.. You guys don't really look-alike." Said Francis.<br>"Well I'm awesome. I don't need to look like my brother. My features are better than his. The name's Gilbert Beilshmidt. What's your name frenchie?"  
>France ignored the word 'frenchie'<br>"Je m'apelle Francis Bonnefoy. And this is my fellow friend Antonio Hernandez. We're called the 'BAD TOUCH DOU'"  
>Gilbert snickered at the name. "You could at least add another person. It would sound awesome. Like me."<br>"That's what I said." I barged in.  
>"One does not simply just join The Bad Touch Duo. They must do certain things to join us." Exclaims Antonio.<br>"Certain things like what?" Gilbert asked.  
>Both Antonio and Francis looked at each other and nodded.<br>"One must simply do something that no one will ever forget."  
>Gilbert thought for a moment. What would he do to get the school's attention and go viral online?<br>"I got it. I'll be right back!"  
>With that Gilbert left the table. "I wonder what he is planning to do."<br>"Yo Mattie, dude! I have a problem!" Yelled Alfred across the cafeteria. He came over and sat down next to me.  
>"What is it Alfred.?"<br>"Hehe well I don't have money to buy my lunch.. You think you can lend your brother a han-"  
>"No." I said with a straight face.<br>"Aw c'mon du-"  
>"No. If you want you can eat my food. I'm not liking today's lunch menu." Alfred grabbed my hamburger and devoured it all. Leaving ketchup and mustard on the corners of his lips. Gross.<br>"So Feli, it looks like your best friends with Ludwig. How did you do that?"

"Oh I got to know him better in English class. He's not scary once you get to know him." Italy cheered. I could see Ludwig's face turning a light shade if pink.  
>"I'm sorry if my bruder is giving you a hard time. He can be childish sometime." Said Ludwig.<br>"Your brother sure knows how to get a lot of attention." I said.  
>Everything was silent for a moment until we heard a motorcycle engine entering the school cafeteria.<br>"No way..." Gasp Francis.  
>Gilbert took off his helmet and got off his motorcycle and stood up on a table.<br>"SUCK IT LOSERS!" Hard electronic music started playing out of nowhere. Everyone stared and other pump their fist up, pacing with the beat. Gilbert got off the table and stood face to face with the Bad Touch Duo.  
>"Well played Gilbert. But let's have the audience decide if your bad enough to join us." Said Francis.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!?" There stood Gilbert and Antonio on a table.  
>"This daredevil here, Gilbert Beilshmidt, has brought his badass-looking motorcycle into the cafeteria and played hardcore electronic pop to prove that he is bad enough to join the Bad Touch Duo. Do you all agree.? If you do, yell out Gilbert's name as loud as you could!" The room was quiet. What Gilbert did was pretty badass. So I decided to cheer for him. No one notice the quiet kid after all. I cheered for him and so did Alfred. Then Italy. Then the room cheered for Gilbert. The cheer got louder and louder by the minute.<br>"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen, our new member of the Bad Touch tribe, Gilbert Beilschmidt! BAD TOUCH TRIO! Everyone cheered and clapped until the principle came in. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria. Gilbert grabbed me by the wrist and told me to get on his motorcycle.  
>"What are you doing!?"<br>"Running from trouble of course! I can't get in trouble on my first day!"  
>I hesitated and grabbed Gilbert by the waist, steering his motorcycle out if the cafeteria. Everyone made a path for Gilbert and cheered for him. I never thought a new kid would get famous on the first day. After coming out of the hallways and into the parking lot I got off his motorcycle and blushed a little.<br>"Had a fun ride birdie?"  
>I smiled. "It's been a long time since I rode on a motorcycle." The last time was with my father. He was teaching me how to steer my wheels. But I would always fail. I was only 7 then. Two weeks before the incident...<br>"I am so awesome!"  
>"Yes. Yes you are."<br>The last bell rung. It's already time to go home.  
>"Well I gotta head home now. I'll see you tomorrow Gilbert." I walked away from him.<br>"Hey Birdie!"  
>I turned around.<br>"Thank you for everything. It's been a long time since I had a best friend who cheered for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have join the Bad Touch Trio. So thank you. Best friend."  
>"Your welcome, Gil." I smiled shyly.<br>He rode off toward the horizon of the sun. I couldn't help but stare how amazing he looks. Like he's in a movie. I walked the opposite way, heading home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so I havent updated in a while. Sorry about that! And thank you guys for the wonderful comments and stuff! ^^' Sorry If there are any mistakes -_- Anyways Please R&amp;R<em>**

**_~Of Zombies And Monsters~_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: sorry for the wait! I almost gave up on this story but then I had a change of heart. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>My Soul To Take<p>

Chapter 4

I couldn't stop thinking about Gilbert. He's constantly on my mind all day, every day. The way he pulled that stunt at school, and the way he smirked at every statement, and his aggressive German accent.. And those sexy ruby-red eyes...  
>HOLD UP.<br>Did I just called Gilbert sexy? Not that I have anything against gays but...do I like him like that? Now that I think about it, I do remember drooling over Felenciano.. But I can't like Gilbert. He's to cool, to awesome...to...Perfect.. And, well, I'm just to plain and shy and invisible...  
>I shook my head. Gilbert can see me! He even called me his best friend! I might still have a chance!<p>

I give up. No matter how positive I get, there's that negative thoughts lurking in my mind.  
>I need to get this off my mind. Perhaps I should go for a jog. I checked the time.<br>'5:47pm'  
>It's not that late. Alfred is downstairs probably taking his nap. Mom and dad are at work. They never got the chance to spend time with their sons. The last time we had an real conversation was when we had a family night. Just us.<br>Now that they work at a different job, it's always the usual 'morning' and 'I'm gonna be late' talk. They would come home tired from working all day.  
>I put on my usual jogging clothes: grey sweatpants and a dark navy blue jacket. I ran downstairs and saw Alfred sleeping on the couch, leaving the T.V on. I quietly exited out of the living room and put my headphones on. I started jogging, ignoring the world. I wasn't paying close attention to where I was going. I just let my feet take the lead.<br>I jogged into a dark forest, not aware of my surroundings. I stopped to take a break. I took off my headphones and listen to the cries of the birds. This forest is creepy. You can literally hear every movement. I walked the other way, hoping to find an exit. But there's no way out. Great. Now I'm lost.  
>I huffed and just continued my walk. The weather is getting chilly. And the sun is about to set. Soon darkness will fall. And I'll be stranded here in the scary dark forest... Being the prey of something carnivorous.. getting chased by the unknown...<p>

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I'm starting to sound like Alfred. I should really stop watching horror movies with him.  
>After the sun was down, it was pretty dark. The moonlight shines the forest, making it a little easier to see in the dark. I kept on walking until I heard a snap. I stopped. There it is again.<br>'Snap'...  
>'Snap'...<br>I panicked at the noise. Only to see a squirrel walking towards me. I sighed in relief. It was just a harmless squirrel. I continued walking until I heard my name calling out.  
>'Matthewww..' A ghostly whisper lingered around me.<br>'Matthew...' It sounded angelic. I know that voice. Tears are forming at the corner of my eye. That voice was none other than my mother. My real mother.  
>'M-mom?..' My throat started to clench up. There she was. Standing right before my eyes. She looked angelic. She glowed. Her dress matched everything. She's beautiful. I stepped closer, wanting to hug her. She placed her hand on my cheek. It felt cold like Ice. Tears started streaming down quickly. I looked her right in the eyes.<br>'Matheww..' She continued saying my name. Softly and beautiful.  
>'Mom..' I hugged her. It was like I was seven again.<br>'You have no idea how much I've missed you mother...' I felt her hand brushing my hair.  
>'Come to the other side with me...Matthew...' She continued brushing my hair with her slender hands.<br>'Mother...' She gave me a warm smile.  
>'Everything will be okay Matthew...just follow me into the other side...'<br>She started tugging on my arm a little harshly.  
>"'Mother... I would love to..but I have everything I needed here...a perfect family... Good education...and.. A best friend..." She gripped my arm tight. She turned around and what I saw isn't my mother...<br>It was the face if a monster.  
>'Matthew...' The voice growl at me. It didn't have eyes. It had sharp teeth with a long tongue. Her face started to manipulate. Her skin deformed into a soggy flesh. Her bones cracked at every angle. My mother's slender fingers soon turned into clawed, venomous hands. I stared in horror. I couldn't move. It's back...the creature...<br>'N-no.. I-it can't...w-why..." I stuttered. I was hypnotized by this thing. My mind froze. It started at me. Ready to kill. I snapped out of my gaze and started running, not looking back. I ran as fast a I could. My lungs are starting to burn and my tongue turning dry. My eyes are blurry from the tears. My past is coming to haunt me!  
>I hear no footsteps behind me and I stopped to take a breath. I looked around to find an exit. As soon as I heard a loud screech, I started running again. It's a matter of time before the creature finds me. Just as I was starting to run out of breath, I tripped and fell down a hill. I rolled until I hit the ground. My arm started to sting from the fall. I couldn't get up because my ankle was slightly twisted. I tried getting up, but it was no use.<br>The creature was right there. Standing in front of me. I crawled to a tree and sat against it. I certainly knew this was the end for me. The creature grabbed my neck. My feet no longer touched the ground. It was suffocating me. My head felt like its going to explode. I tried to scream. But my vocal chords were cut off. I closed my eyes. Ready for the thing to rip my head off. In 3...2...1...

Suddenly a big, hairy wolf-like animal attacked the creature, trampling the creature down to the ground strangling it.  
>The creature grabbed the animal by the neck and tossed it into a tree. I tried getting closer to the animal. But the creature grabbed him and attempted splitting it into two. I didn't want to watch.. But the animal saved me. So I had to do something.<br>I picked up a heavy, thick stick with all my strength and hit it against the creature. The creature wailed in pain, dropping the animal.  
>It then turned to me and just when it was about to kill me, the animal was in front of me.. Defending me as if I was its owner. The creature and the animal had a stare off. They looked at each other. As if they were communicating in their minds.<br>Then the creature disappeared. Like it did when it left my bedroom that night.  
>Just as I was getting closer to the animal, it growled at me. I stopped and stood there. It did looked injured. So it wasn't in a state of interacting. I stared at its eyes. It was glowing red. The fur is a dark shade of black and purple. The animal was no wolf that's for sure. It wasn't a dog either. It showed its silver, sharp teeth at me, threatening that If I get any closer, it'll eat me. Never in my lifetime I would see something bigger than me and has glowing red eyes with silver teeth.<p>

The animal was about to come at me. I shook in fear. But then I heard a voice yelling my name.  
>'MATTHEW!'<br>I turned and saw Kiku, running towards me and threw something white in the air, resulting a perfect circle on the ground protecting me and Kiku. The animal backed away. Kiku then pulled out two small crystal and throwing it directly at the animal. The animal let out a small yelp, running away.  
>"Kiku! Oh my god! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I hugged him tightly and snuffled a little on his shoulder.<br>"Matthew...?"  
>I started crying on his shoulder. I needed to let it all out. Everything was just a total nightmare... I thought I saw my mother. But it was a trick.<br>"I-I... M-my m-mother... I t-thought...s-she..."  
>"Matthew.. We have to get you patched up. You're a mess."<br>He grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulder. I limped a little and I my head felt heavy.  
>"Matthew.. Stay with me.. You're losing grip...Matthew!...MATTHEW!..."<br>His voice started to drift off. I shut my eyes and everything was complete darkness...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleh This story suck snails ball.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4

**My Soul to Take**

Chapter 4

**_A / N: Here is chapter 4!(I think) Sorry for the late update! enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia .**

* * *

><p>The sound if clinking metal filled the room as well as the smell of sweet tea.<br>A cozy cloth brought warmth to my body. I opened my eyes and observed the room. It had a fireplace and the walls were covered with brown critique wallpaper and Japanese paintings. They did look beautiful. As if someone had poured their heart out in canvas. They looked peaceful and marvelous. Others looked drained and depressing...  
>Where am I? I recall going for a run then..<br>Then...  
>My eyes widen and remembered everything. So it wasn't a dream. It actually happened.<br>The creäture.  
>The red-eyed beast.<br>My mother, who happens to be a monster in disguise.  
>Then Kiku...<br>KIKU!  
>What was he doing there?! What the hell is he?!<br>So many questions are running through my head I don't even know where to begin.  
>I sat up and noticed I wasn't in my jogging clothes. Did someone remove my clothes? I was in a dark green t-shirt and a striped pajama pants.<br>"We're in my house. If you were wondering"  
>I turned and saw Kiku holding a tray with two cups.<br>"Would you like some tea? You must be really tired." He asked politely.  
>"Sure..." We sat in silence slurping our tea. It sure did bring my taste buds to joy. I was so busy questioning what happened that I haven't realized I was so thirsty.<br>"Kiku...what happened out there? What is that thing? Why were you there?!"  
>"Matthew-San calm down-"<br>"I CAN'T"  
>There was an awkward silence for a moment. The stress is getting to me.<br>"Let me show you something."  
>Kiku walked towards a bookshelf and took out a box that may looked more than a hundred years old.<br>"This box has objects that could answer your questions."  
>What lays inside the box is unexplainable. It holds a large worn out book, small jars filled with dust?<br>And medium-sized containers that has remaining bones and a shiny necklace.  
>"These objects will benefit you. The "thing" you saw out there... Is something you created from your deepest nightmares, Matthew-San."<br>I was flabbergasted. I... Created this thing? I created something that killed my beloved parents? That disguised as my mother and fooled me? That left a horrendous, scarring memory?! I was filled with rage. I clenched my jaw so hard. I wanted to punch something.  
>"And it's your job to destroy it." I calmed my self down.<br>"What can I do?" I asked looking at Kiku.  
>"This takes a lot of determination, Marthew-San. Are you sure?"<br>I thought for a moment. If killing something I created will lead me to more trouble, then be it.  
>"Yes I'm sure."<br>"Very well then"  
>Kiku took out the crystal shaped necklace and it sparkled with a violet shine.<br>"This will keep you safe for a while. Wear it all times to keep you protected. Treat it with care. Do you understand?"  
>I nodded and studied the delicate crystal necklace. It's beautiful.<br>I looked at Kiku and saw a warm smile forming.  
>"Kiku...what are you?" I asked, hoping not to offend the Japanese boy.<br>"That, I keep a secret and for you to find out. You may see me as a perfect straight-A student. But there is more than meets the eye."  
>"Then what was that beast you threw crystals at?"<br>Kiku sat up straight. " it's a hell-hound."  
>"...A hell-hound?..."<br>"Yes."  
>We both stared at each other for what seemed like 3 minutes.<br>"Um.. Is there anything else?" I asked. Kiku isn't really giving me enough information. I guess I'll have to search it up myself...  
>He got up and walked to the front door.<br>"Beware of your surroundings."  
>What a strange thing to say...<br>"I believe it's time for you to head home."  
>I looked at the clock sitting on the coffee table.<br>'11:56'  
>"My parents must be worried..."<br>I waked to the doors when Kiku handed me a bag.  
>"I almost forgot to give you this."<br>He gave me the bag and I looked inside of it.  
>"It's your jogging clothes. You can keep the clothes you're wearing now."<br>I blushed as I realized something.  
>"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your third nipple." He winked at me.<br>"Thanks Kiku. For saving my life and stuff..."  
>"No need to thank me. I'm looking forward to working with you Mathew-San."<br>He closed the door.  
>With that, I was left alone out in the cold. I walked down the sidewalk making my way towards my street. I finally made it home safely without anything bad happening. Two cars are parked in front of it. Looks like mom and dad are home.<br>I opened the door and closed it silently. I hope I don't wake my parents up.  
>"Matthew Williams, where were you?! I was worried sick! Worried sick I say! Do you have any idea how late it is!?"<br>"Mom-"  
>"Matthew? Son? Where were you? Alfred said you weren't at home when he woke up? He went out to look for you!<br>"Dad I-"  
>I looked at them and notice the worry in their eyes. Mom's eyes are puffy and red.<br>I sighed.  
>"I was at a friend's house. We were working in a project that's due tomorrow. And since I didn't have anything to do today, why not go over his house?"<br>They looked at each other than at me.  
>"Well next time tell Alfred! Or leave a note or something! Don't just vanish like that!" Yelled my mom.<br>I nodded and head upstairs to my room. I later in my bed, thinking. No words can describe what happened. I shrugged and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that sums up chappy 4! im still working on chapter 5! I apoligize for any silly mistakes as I am not good with english (Spanish was my first ^^') So yep, Stay awesome! <strong>_

~_**OZ&M**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: As usual, this was a late update. But Im back! My computer was being a dick so if I don't update daily, it's usually because of my computer. And because of school work, exams are coming and I might fail them :( but enjoy this crusty ass chapter. _**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul To Take<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I met up with the Bad Touch Trio on top of the school roof, all decided to skip class and drag me along. What a drag.<br>"Hey birdie you listening?"  
>I snapped out of it and looked at Gilbert. "Of course I'm listening." Not.<br>"Ok. What was I talking about?" He questioned. Great now I have to answer. "Um someone pissed you off in first period?" I guessed.  
>"Psh you weren't listening to the awesome Gilbert!" He complained.<br>"Sorry I'm just tired." I said with a frustrated sighed.  
>"tell me about it. You don't look so great. Is something bothering you?" Gilbert asked.<br>What should I tell him? Oh no everything's great! Y'know the usual demons coming after me thing and the whole 'I created a monster that killed my parents. Yep life is going great.  
>"I'm fine really. I'm just failing some classes and I'm stressed with the homework and stuff."<p>

"Here." Francis handed me a cigarette. I notice Gilbert and Antonio are lighting their own. "Oh no I'm good." I said politely.  
>"C'mon mi amigo. You wanna take the stress away or not?" Antonio asked. I thought for a moment. Smoking can cause health problems in the future, bad breath, and maybe '<em>death'.<em>  
>Fuck it. I'm gonna die anyways.<br>I grabbed the cigarette from Francis' hand and smoked like there was no tomorrow. I have to live life now. I'm a teenagerfor god's sake! I'm supposed to attend parties and get waisted and go skinny dipping and make out with random burn outs!  
>"There you go! Smoke it up dude!" Gilbert cheered. I dropped the cigarette in the floor and stepped in it with my heel.<br>"I gotta head to class now. I'll see you guys later."

I went downstairs and head to the bathroom. Deciding to skip Econ. Alfred unexpectedly hugged me from the behind. "Hey Mattie!" I tried getting out of his grip. Jesus Christ he's strong. "Alfred put me down..." I ordered. Alfred sniffed me and cover his nose with his hand. "Dude you reek! Have you been smoking!?"

"Yes. And it felt nice." I have to admit, despite the nasty nicotine, I felt stress free. "Mattie, you shouldn't do that. It's not very healthy. Haven't you learned anything from Health class?" Great now Alfred being the mature brother.

"Alfred don't act like you never done anything to relive yourself." I said coldly. "Whatever.." I heard him murmured. "By the way Mattie, where did you go last night? I've been looking for you!" I turned away and sighed.

"I was at Kiku's place. We were working on some student council stuff." I looked at Alfred and he eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I asked.  
>"Oh nothing~" he hugged me and pat my back. "I gotta head to class now bro. And you should too. Don't be smoking some nasty stuff, k?" I nodded and Alfred left the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing unusual. I washed my face and decided to head to the library.<p>

Fortunately for me, I didn't pass any one while on my way. Having gotten to the library with no problems, I went and settled myself on the circular table near my favorite section. It wasn't academic but it made me more at home. Surrounded by fantasy, science fiction and adventure books, I looked for the librarian.

It took me a while to realize that the librarian wasn't here. I say down and thought for a while. It took me a few minutes to figure out that I wasn't alone. I heard noises. Distracting noises. I got up to search around and found the librarian's assistant stacking away the books in an orderly way.

"Hey there Arthur." I smiled politely at him. "Oh why hello there Matthew. it's been a while since we spoken to each other." I watched as he focused on the books. It really has been a while. Ever since him and Alfred broke up, I guessed I stopped talking to him... Or did he stopped talking to me?

"So Arthur, how's it going? I see you've been very busy lately." He looked at me with those emerald forest eyes. I can see why Alfred went after him. "Ah yes, well after the break up, I decided it was time to focus on my studies and not relationships." Wow I guess Arthur moved on. "Well that's good."

Meanwhile, I go on a search to find what I was looking for - a hell-hound. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything. I sighed in frustration and sat down staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and relaxed. "What seems to be the problem, Matthew?" I opened my eyes and connected with green forest eyes. "Oh I'm just looking for something for uh.. a Project I'm doing. But I can't find any information on what I need."

"What is it you need? Perhaps I could lend you a hand." He looked at me with those eyes. How could I explain all this to him? He would think I'm crazy and need to be sent to a mental institution or something like that. "It's ok I don't need any help. Besides I don't wanna bother you." I smiled. "Nonsense. As a gentlemen, I shouldn't leave a person in need of help. Now tell me what you need help with."

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "I wanna search up a demon. It's called a _'Hell hound.'_ But there aren't any books that have information on this demon." I looked at Arthur and saw how pale his face is. "Hey Arthur? Are you ok? You don't look so good." He snapped out if it. "Why of course! We do have books involving demons and mythical creatures! Come, follow me!" I followed him to door leading to a small room filled with antiques and old shelves and old books.

"Theses are books that aren't fitting to be in the school library. So we put them all in here." Arthur took out a large, rare, heavy book. "Hmm.. Let's see what I can find for you.." He mumble. "Ah! Found it!" I looked at the text written in the book:

_hell·hound_  
><em>a demon in the form of a dog.<em>

_'Hell hounds are aggressive, violent dogs that can and do serve demons. They commonly seem to kill a person who has made a deal with a crossroads demon allowing the person's soul to be harvested by Hell. In the days proceeding the end of a person's time, they will appear to the victim in dreams. The person will also hallucinate, and be able to see the true face of demons when they are possessing humans. Their origin is unknown. They are also used to hunt down renegade demons and drag them back to Hell.'_  
>Arthur continued to read:<p>

_'Features that have been attributed to hell-hound include black fur, glowing red - or sometimes yellow - eyes, super strength or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, foul odor, and sometimes even the ability to talk.'_

I shivered as I read the text _'black fur, glowing red eyes, foul odor.'_

_'Seeing a hell-hound or hearing one howl may be an omen or even a cause of death'_  
>My eyes widen.<br>_'Seeing a hell-hound... Hearing howl...omen..._ **Death'**

"Matthew? Are you ok?" Arthur voice seems to be drifting away..Matthew!"  
>No. Not again. "W-water.. I need water.." I breathed heavily and felt hot. Arthur came in with a water bottle and held it gently between my lips. He looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked. "No I'm good thanks.. Arthur.. Do you mind if we don't continue this.. I don't wanna know anymore..." He nodded and put the book away. He put his hand on my forehead. "Your cooling down." I looked down at the ground shamefully.<p>

"Matthew. Whatever is happening, don't let it get to you." I started at him blankly. "W-what are you saying?" He smirked and patted my head. "It's time for you to head to class Mr. Williams. You don't wanna be late." I nodded and said a goodbye to Arthur. I sure miss him. It was nice having him at home everyday and eating dinner with us and the way he furrowed his huge eyebrows. I smiled gently and exited the library.

I slowly touched my necklace Kiku gave me. _'This can protect me right?'_ I thought. I held on to it very tightly. That _'hell-hound'_ had me thinking. I sighed and decided to head to my last period.

I entered the class smoothly without the teacher noticing. I am the quiet kid. I found an empty seat next to Carlos. _'Great'_ I thought.

"Hey Carlos." I mumbled. He gave me a sneered look. "You owe me 10 bucks Alfred."  
>I sighed. What did Alfred do this time? "Hey I'm talking to you." He grabbed my books and drop them on the floor. "Look Carlos, you got the wrong person! I'm not Alfred!" I panicked.<p>

"Don't lie to me Cabron! I won the bet fair and square! So hand it over!"  
>He grabbed me by the collar, pulled me out of my seat, and slammed me Against the wall. The classroom silenced. '<em>Where is the teacher when she is needed!?'<em> I thought.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, Alfred. Where. Is. The. Money?" His knuckles clenched tightly around the collar of the shirt.

_'I'm not Alfred_' I thought. '_I'm not Alfred. I'm not Alfred. Please stop.._ **_I'm not Alfred.'_** I lost my patience and pushed him. He looked at me with surprise. I looked at him with my glare.

"I'm NOT Alfred."

"Tck, liar!" He got up and tighten his fist. I was ready to defend myself until Ludwig intruded.

"Stop this. Both of you." He said while he blocked Carlos' punch. 'Amazing' I thought. I sighed in relief. At least Ludwig was here to save me. "This is none of your business, puto." Carlos said, Ludwig glared at him. "Carlos. This is Matthew. Not Alfred. You heard him loud and clear."

Carlos' angry face turned confused. "_¿Que estás hablando_? This is clearly Alfred!" Ludwig sighed.  
>"No. This is Alfred's brother. Matthew Williams." Carlos' eyes widen, making a 'O' with his mouth.<br>"Lo síento ! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Alfred had a brother! Please forgive me! How bout' this? I'll get you some ice cream later! Would you like that?"

After accepting Carlos' apology and a declining of getting ice cream, the last bell rung. '_Finally_' I thought. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I went over to my locker and punched in the combination.

"Hey Mattie! Dude!" Alfred slung his arm over me. "Yea?"  
>"I'm staying after for football practice. Mind waiting for me before you go?"<p>

"...No."

"Aw what? Why not!?"

"Because. I wanna go home."

"Pleaseeee." Alfred pouted and gave me his puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine! I'll be in the computer lab if you need me." I said. "Aw yea! You're the best bro!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran towards his friends and practically jumped on them. I wiped the leftover saliva on my cheek with the sleeve of my sweater. _'Gross_'

With all the students gone, I walked down the empty hallway. I saw the janitor and gave a small smile. He gave me a disgusted look.

_'Grumpy much.'_ I couldn't blame him. Everyone here is a slob. (Even myself.) I walked past the student council room. _'Wonder if Kiku is there.'_ I oped the door and found and empty desk with paper that were stacked neatly. Just as I was about to head out, I decided to look for something more.

'_Kiku wouldn't mind if I went through his stuff right?'_ Of course he would! I went over to the hard, metallic desk and searched inside the cabinet. Just papers and registration forms. I sighed and lean back on the chair. I looked over at the computer screen that has a picture of a humanoid girl with Blue hair. Kiku sure loves anime.

I sighed in frustration and got up. I won't find anything in here.

_'Wait_' I thought. I examined the desk closely. I slowly put the tips of my fingers under the cabinets. Each one of them were just regular cabinets. Until I came across the secret compartment. Cabinet hidden inside another cabinet. I tried opening it but it needed a key. _'Damn it'_ I thought. Where is the key?

I got up from the floor and went to the door.  
><em>'I guess I'll find out next time.'<em>  
>I closed the door behind me. I continued to walk down the hallways. "Hey birdie!" I turned around and saw Gilbert. He had blood running down his nose. "My god! Gilbert what happened!?" He looked confused for a while.<br>"Your nose! It's bleeding!" I took out a tissue and wiped the blood away.  
>"Dude... You just momed me." He said as I wiped the dry blood away.<br>"No, I'm helping out a friend." After throwing away the tissue, he smirked at me. _'God, he so sexy..'_ I slapped myself _'get it together Matthew!'_

"Birdie you ok? You're hitting yourself." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm good hehe.. Anyways why did you get a nosebleed?! Did you get into a fight with someone?"  
>Gilbert looked at me nervously. "Uh, no I accidentally fell.. On a rock." I raised an eyebrow. "On a rock? Or you mean tripped?" I said.<p>

"Yea! That's what I mean! I tripped on a rock and fell on my face." He smiled widely. I studied him. He's so lying to my face. "What are you doing her anyways Birdie? Aren't you supposed to go home?" He asked, obviously changing the subject. "I'm staying after school to do some research and to wait for Alfred."

Gilbert put his hand on his pocket and took out his iPhone." Well I gotta go. My brother needs me with something. Call me sometime." Well that was random. I nodded. "Oh and don't stay out to late." He winked at me. "Yea ok. I'll text you later." I said stuttering. "See ya, birdie."

With that he left and there was I, screaming internally. '_No!'_ I thought. _'I can't like Gilbert! He's too.. Too.. Popular!'_ I went into the computer room and all the computers are shut down. I logged into the computer successfully and begin my research.

_'Myths and legendary creatures.'_

I went through every websites. Nothing about hellhound yet. Or maybe I wasn't exploring enough.

'_Demons and folklore'_

It's what I needed now. I went through the list. It had everything. From demons' names to their meanings. Of course I exited that website. I didn't want to know more. So I searched up one word that was in my head all Day long.

_'hell-hound'_

_'Hell hounds are beast of the supernatural. Which are known to serve demons.'_

"Serve demons huh... Interesting." I began to write these down. Just in case. I continued to read.

'_They are described as demonic pit bulls, hell-hound a are ferocious, terrifying entities that inspire fearing humans and angels.'_

_'With time they became tasked with collecting the souls of humans whose deals are come due. In such circumstances, hell-hound can only be seen by those whom they have come for, making them a sort of Reaper of the damned. Hell hounds are seen working for demons, usually acting as foot soldiers, guard dogs and/or assassins.'_

"Wait. Working for demons?" I thought about the night before. That hellhound protected me. From the thing I created. This is so confusing. What happens if it goes against the demon? Where did the hell-hound come from?

I sighed and close out the website. This is ridiculous. I shut down the computer and lay my head down in my arms. Maybe if I close my eyes, I'll forget everything that happened.

* * *

><p><em>'Matthew.'<em>

I reached for the light. The voice.  
><em>'Matthew.'<em>  
>I'm coming. Please. Wait.<br>"MATTHEW!"  
>I awoke to Alfred's irritating voice.<br>"Matthew! It's 8:55pm! You said you'd be at the computer lab! What the hell dude!" I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I am in the computer-" I was cut off when I realize Alfred was right. I'm not in the computer room. I'm in the generator room. "What the hell...?"

"Yea dude. What the hell?! You got me worrying and I kept calling you. I heard your phone ringtone in here. What the hell ARE you doing here?!" I was so confused. How DID I end up in here. Alfred sighed. "Let's go. I'm tired and I'm hungry." I agreed and got up from the cold hard ground.

"Dude why were you sleeping on the ground it's like cold in there!" I looked at Alfred. "Trust me I'm confused as you are." We got out if the generator room and walked down the hallways. Everyone is gone. "Hey Alfred what time is it?" I asked. He took check the time on his wrist. "It's 9 dude. I'm missing my show!" He complained. As we continued to walk down, the power went out. Everything went out.

"HEY! We're still in here!" Alfred yelled. "Shh! Quiet Alfred!" I hissed.  
>This is odd. Lights don't just go out all of a sudden. Until I heard voices. "Um Matthew..." I heard Alfred whimper. I ignored him.<br>"M-Mattie.." He continued. "Shh! Alfred! Don't you hear that!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Look at the end of the hallway. What. Do. You. See?" I studied it and notice something standing there. It had creature-like features. I come to realization.

"N-no... It can't be.. N-no.." My eyes widen.  
>It's here..in my school.<p>

The creäture.

It's **here.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Welp! That wraps up chapter 5! (I think) Im already done with the next chapter! so now you don't have to wait! I'll probably uplaod it this Saturday! So stay tuned! And Sorry for any mistakes. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: As promised, here is chapter 6! This is for you guys as a thank you for favoriting/following! And I don't have anything else to say, sooooo enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul to Take<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>My heels started to ache. I felt hot and my mouth is dry. We've run for 10 minutes already. "A-Alfred.. Wait.." I stopped to take my breath. "Mattie, we have no time for breaks! That thing could come after us any second!" I can tell Alfred is really panicking.<p>

We both heard movement at the end of the hallway. We both looked at each other and ran. We paced faster this time. "Mattie we need to get out of here!" Alfred said between breaths. "There's an exit door to the left, we should head over there!" I said. We turned left and found the exit doors. "Yes!" We we in relief that we found the exit. We ran to it and pushed it. But the door wouldn't open.

"W-what is this!?" We tried opening with all we got. But it wouldn't budge. "Dammit! Its locked!" Alfred hit the door. "Alfred stop! Hitting the door won't solve anything!"  
>"There's gotta be another exit! C'mon!" We ran to find another door. It's locked. Another door. Locked.<p>

"It's no use! All the doors are locked!" Alfred rubbed his forehead. "And it's like, fuckin' hot in here!" I couldn't think. I was scared. It's here. In Middleton Lincoln High! I took out my cell phone. "Great idea Mattie! Call the police!" I dialed in 911.

"_Hello what is your emergency?_ "Yes! W-we're trapped at our school and something is trying to kill us and-" I looked at my phone. '_Battery dead.'_

"What?! No! Not now! This can't be happening!" Alfred looked at me worriedly and rubbed my back."It's ok Matthew." I had to think. Fast.  
>"Alfred, we need to hide." Alfred looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?!" I looked away. "It's our only chance of survival. Besides, this school is like a castle, we could hide in any room!"<p>

We heard noises. But this time it got louder. Alfred looked horrified. But agreed. "Fine. Let's go hide." We ran down the halls looking for the right place.  
>"In here!" We went to the boys locker room, which reeked of sweat and dirty gym socks. "Yuck! It's stinks here!" I said covering my nose. We stood in the locker room. Staying quiet.<p>

"You think he's gonna find us in here." Alfred asked. '_Alfred doesn't know.'_ I thought. I didn't tell him anything. It's better if he doesn't. After 5 minutes of not getting caught, we heard footsteps outside.  
>"Shit! Mattie he's here!" Alfred hugged me tightly. Without thinking I hid inside the lockers. "Mattie let me in with you!"<br>"No you won't fit!" I said.  
>"Are you implying that I'm fat?!" He sounded offended.<br>"No idiot! Just hide in a locker!" Alfred hid inside the locker across from me. We heard the door oped.

_'Crap'_ I thought. What am I gonna do!? I don't have a weapon with me! I moved around a little and felt something metallic hitting against my leg. It's a baseball bat. _'Perfect'_ I firmly gripped the bat tightly, ready to hit. My breathing was steady. The steps were getting closer. I could see Alfred's eyes shining, showing fear.  
>'<em>It's ok Alfred. I got this.<em>'  
>I quickly got out if the locker and ready to hit the thing.<p>

"Ey! Ey! Ey! What are you doing here! Somebody said with a heavy Russian accent. It was the janitor. Alfred came out looking relieved. "Oh god dude you're here! I'm so happy your here! There's something out there trying to kill us-" Alfred was cut off with the babbling if the janitor, who said something in Russian.

"Uh dude we don't speak Arabic" Alfred raised his hands as a defense.  
>"Argh! Just get out if here! You are not to be here! It's late! Get out! Get out!" The janitor pushed us out of the locker room and close the door.<p>

"Hey no! Let us in! There something out here! We nee-" we heard the janitor screamed inside the locker room. His face was smashed against the window, blood trickling down his face. Blood splattered everywhere.

Alfred Stood in fear. "Alfred we need to go! C'mon!" I grabbed Him by the arm and ran. Alfred had tears running down his face. That thing was in there the whole time!

_'What the hell am I gonna do?_' I remember having the baseball bat with me. We both hid inside the wood shop room. Alfred was pacing back and forth. "What are we gonna do Mattie? The janitor is dead! Dead!" His eyes are puffy. I looked down at the baseball bat, getting an idea.

"... I could go and face it."

Alfred looked at me like I had a third eye. "Are you out of your mind!?" He shouted. I sighed. "We can't keep running! We can't wait either! No one is gonna help us!" Alfred gripped my shoulders firmly. "I'm not letting you go out there. I'm not gonna lose you." He hugged me tightly. "But we need to get out of here." Alfred stood silent.

"...I'm coming with you then."

My eyes widen. '_Is this idiot serious!'_  
>"Alfred what are you talking about?!" Alfred looked at me sympathetically. "We're brothers. And brothers are supposed to stay by their side no matter what." Alfred said as he took a deep breath.<p>

"Mattie, when I arrived at the orphanage with our parents, I wasn't to pleased to have a brother. And when my parents chose you, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. You were perfect. You were the child my parents dreamed of. And there was me. I wasn't a great student. I couldn't do anything. That's why I wasn't so fond with you. But I never disliked you. I never hated you. I finally got to know you. And that's when I realized, I didn't see you as my 'stepbrother.' I saw you as my 'real' brother. And I promised myself, I would be by your side and protect you."

I didn't notice the tears running down my face. I hugged my brother. This could be our last hug. This could be our last time together. "Alright Alfred. Let's go. Grab something sharp." I said. Alfred looked around. "Found one!" He held up a pick axe. "Nice choice of weapon." I said. He smirked.

We walked down the hallway silently. It was very eerie. The only sound we hear is Alfred's stomach. "Matthew I'm hungry."  
>"Alfred this is no time to snack." I quietly whispered.<p>

We reached the end of the hall. Nothing was here. "Do you think he went away?" Alfred asked, gripping the axe tightly. "Nah. It's hiding." "Why do you use 'it's' instead of 'he.'" He asked. I lied. "It could be a girl for all we know." I said. "Could be Ivan's sister." We both chuckled.

We continued to walked down the hallway. I bend down a little to check the floor for any strange markings. I felt something trickled down my neck. "Alfred please stop breathing down my neck." I said. Alfred didn't say anything. "Alfred stop it's ann-" I turned around and stared straight into the monsters eyes.

"N-no..." I couldn't move. _'Why couldn't I move!_'i snapped out of it and hit it with the baseball bat, causing it to stumble back a little.  
>"Haha you like that?! I kept hitting it. It would've been better with a hockey stick. The creäture stopped moving. But decayed into the janitors body. "W-what the hell.." Something grabbed me from behind and threw me against the locker. My whole body ached. "Ow..." The creäture got closer. Something looked different about it.<p>

_'It has eyes now?!_'

The creäture stared at me with hollow dark eyes. It's skin was pale wrinkly and blood covered. It smelled like human flesh. It's finger creased my face. "Please.. Don't hurt me." I whimpered. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest from the scare just seconds ago and how quickly it all had escalated. I nervously dared to look the creäture in the eyes. It was pressing its nails against my cheek, causing it to leave a small trickle of blood. It opened its mouth and let out a ear-splitting screech. It's saliva splattered in my face. "You...you need a fucking breath mint!" I said grabbing the bat, hitting it. The bat made a 'cling' noise.

The creature's long tongue reached for me and tightens its grip around my body. I felt my body losing conscious. "No...I can't.. Lose..." Just as I was about to give up, I heard another voice.

"Typical monster. Always getting what it wants." It was Arthur. He was wearing a black cloak and his eyes shined incredibly beautiful in the moonlight. "A-Arthur...stop... Leave.. Before it.. Kills you..." I tried warning him. "No need to warn me lad. I got what I need right here." Arthur took out two piece of papers from his black cloak and set them down on the ground. I heard him mumbled something under his breath.

"In the name of gods..." He took out a blade and cut his thumb, blood tricked down onto the paper, ceasing into ashes. He grabbed the ashes and cupped them into his hands. "You've been a very, very bad creature." Arthur said. The creature dropped me, I coughed and held my body. "Come here, ugly." The creature ran towards Arthur, he threw the ashes at the creature. "Be gone! Be gone demon!" The creature screeched loudly and ran out if the school. "Dammit! Matthew get up! Let's go! We have to follow it!" He ran after the creature with incredible speed. "W-wait..." I regained my balance and ran to find Arthur. We were in the middle of the forest. "Arthur!" I yelled. "Matthew! Stay where you are!" He grabbed my arm and I stood next to him, slightly limping. "Stay quiet." He said. I saw Alfred standing 20 feet away from us.

"Alfred!" I wanted to run to him. To save him. To grab him. "Matthew wait." Arthur said. I looked at him. "Arthur! That's Alfred for god sakes! He could be injured!" I said. Arthur watches Alfred with his eyes. "Leave his soul demon. You came for Matthew. Not him."

Alfred's body cracked. Arthur continued to speak. "Leave. His. Body. Immediately." Alfred's body then ripped opened, revealing the creäture. It now had slender vectors behind his back. "Dammit..." Arthur growled. The creäture stood there, ready for anything. Then it sprinted toward me.

"Matthew move!" He pushed me and the creäture hit Arthur, who lies on the ground unconscious.

"Arthur!" I screamed. The creature then turned to me. Cracking his body. "Dammit.." I got up and grabbed the baseball bat that I still had. "Come and get me."

The creature sprinted quickly and I didn't move. All of the sudden my necklace glowed bright blue. "What is this..?" I touched it. I felt electric. My whole body was in shock. The creature backed away. But it didn't want to stop. So it reached for my necklace and threw it into the dirt, losing it's glow. It's hand was burning. I didn't know what to do know. Arthur is hurt and can't get up. My necklace is useless now. Alfred is probably dead. My eyes watered. The creatures mumbled something.

_'...I.. Told...you..'_ It's voice sounded raspy and dry.

_"We... Meet... Again._.." I give up.  
>"What do to want from me?.." I said.<p>

It turned his head like a robot.  
>"Your...soul..."<p>

I looked up at it. Now it's to close to my face. "...take it" I said. "M-Matthew...stop.." I heard Arthur's voice regaining. "If.. You give him your soul.. You'll die... And he wins.."

I ignored Arthur. " just take it." I closed my eyes. But nothing came. I opened them and saw that the hell-hound was behind the creature. The red eyes beast bit the creature by its neck. The creature screeched and threw the hell-hound onto the ground, scratching it with its razor nails. The hellhound whimpered like a dog. "No! Stop! Don't hurt it!" The creatures looked at me. The hell-hound then but the creatures leg. As it stumbled down to the ground, Arthur, who successfully healed, threw the ashes onto the creature and changed the words. _'Krypton cxes erst elü zon thus!"_ The creature screeched in agony and it's body ripped apart revealing Alfred's body. The creature then disappeared into the forest. I wanted to do after it but Arthur stopped me. "It's best if you go care for your brother." I nodded and ran to Alfred's lifelessly body. I held him in my arms. He was covered in goo substance and looked pale. "Alfred. It's time to wake up." I said. He shivered and opened his eyes slowly.  
>"Mattie... After this...can we eat..burgers?" He said grinning widely. I cried with joy. I help Alfred up and we both walked over to Arthur.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you could do magic?" Alfred asked. Arthur blushed. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept this part of me." I watched as Alfred smile sadly. I can tell he still not over Arthur. I looked around for the hellhound. It was laying on the ground, steadily breathing.

I ran to it. As I got closer, it opened its red crimson eyes. Looking at me, not bothering to move. "Hang in there." I said. I reached over to touch it. It started to breathe heavily. I looked over at Arthur. "He's in critical condition." I said.

I touched its dark fur. The blood was black. Suddenly, the fur was beginning to fall out, relieving human flesh, wait, scratch that, revealing pale, white skin. I was confused and so was Alfred and Arthur. I touched the fur and begin to pull on it. Took me 5 minutes to get all the fur off. I pushed myself into a standing position and looked down at the _'hellhound.'_ I turned around and walked away. Arthur and Alfred was in pure shock. What lies on the ground was someone I knew. My eyes watered. I want to scream. What lays on the ground,

Was, the one and only,

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: WELP, that sums up chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! And Sorry for any mistakes! I'll upload chapter 7 soon so be patient! Have a good day my little zombies and monsters! _**

**_~OZ&M_**


End file.
